


BARYONIC

by whitetigerlily



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, planetstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetigerlily/pseuds/whitetigerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baryonic dark matter: "undetectable by its emitted radiation, but whose presence can be inferred from gravitational effects on visible matter."</p>
<p>A short Planetstuck AU where Rose is the sun and Kanaya is the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BARYONIC

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very abstract and poorly written. However, I like the idea and thought it would be an interesting read. If you'd like, I recommend listening to DJ Mangoo's Eurodancer or DJ Splash's Don't Fall in Love while you read.

The sun. She circles around the earth, protecting it; she is Horus and Helios, she is god, she is perfection. She gives life. There is nothing in the world more beautiful than the sun. She shines and radiates warmth unto all the World, giving it light. To me, she is everything beautiful. She is a desert Rose blooming in the sky.

I am good only to be her reflector, her shining fake in the night sky. The moon cannot hold a candle to the sun. I am darker, colder, smaller. She is so far away, she can barely see me holding on for dear life just watching her. I am so in love with the sun. She will never speak to me, she is so, so far away. 

I eclipse her. I am cruel and jealous of those parts of the World she smiles on and I take away her light. I will stay here forever and let them die. The lightless World turns gray with me in front of it. The people cry without their sun. I am crying, too. What can I do? What can I say to her? How will I defend myself?  
I do not know, I do not know anything about her except that she is bright and wonderful and I can only reflect in the darkness. 

~

I am the sun. I stand, all rise, because I have commanded it so. For her, it is not so. She watches as they sleep and she sleeps as I shine. Never have I found this cold space to be so cruel. She is so beautiful, my marvelous shapeshifting dancer. She is an unhatched egg about to break open into enigmatic secrets. However, my light does not reach her. I have accepted this and it is true. She cares nothing for my light, for my boldness. Her cool glow is a saw that rips my white-hot heart in two. I have always known that someday I will cease to shine, yet she will still exist even when I have winked into oblivion. She thinks the World is all there is but I know that she is wrong. I do not care. I love her and I send her my rays thinking stupidly that they will reach her.

I have long understood my purpose. I am something that exudes, something that gives. It is not my job to take; it is my job to give. But I can only stand so much. I need more. I need her to turn my way. I need a sign that she knows I am here. I have grown tired of this ache of space expanding around me, bringing us farther apart.

~

I implore you quietly, reader, to whisper it under your breath: "She is the sun." Do the words not ring with power? Can you understand what they mean? I scare myself thinking about her. Massive. Powerful. Heartbreaking. I wonder how I can reach her. My light does not reach through space; I have no heat in my core. It is all so frustrating!

I continue with my never-changing pattern of revolution. The cold irony in that word-revolution-does not escape me. I suppose there is no real revolution here, only turning. Face her, and then turn away again.

~

I will no longer live to sit still. I cannot go on existing this way. I send her kisses through space and time, wailing asteroids and meteors that wipe out parts of the World and yet I still cannot get anything to her. I am waiting for her to turn my way and smile at me. The people of the World know nothing of the "man in the moon" they think they know. I'm the only one who really knows her; who sees her shine for what it is and knows every painful crater behind it. I know she hides her anguish from them and I wish I could be closer to her. But I also know that if she were close enough to touch me, I would blow her to smithereens by mistake. This is something I know, because I am the sun.

~

Tonight I am out in full. Striking and brilliant, I am blood red. The people down below worship me like a goddess. I believe that tonight, for one night, I am bright enough to catch the attention...of...the...sun. 

She is looking now. She sees me, an impudent tiny red fireball millions of miles away. She is smiling the bright, fascinating smile of a star. Tonight, she flashes a scorching gaze. Tonight, her light ripples like waves. Tonight, a million miles is the distance of a breath.

~

She is glorious on All Hallows' Eve, she knows everything. She knows I have seen her. Her face is enchantingly pale. Her eyes are heavily lidded like a pleased cat. Her lips part in the mysterious smile of a moon.

~  
They are far removed from the green suns and destroyed moons of other galaxies. The turbulence of the World does not jar them; the feelings of people do not sway them. There is one more thing I believe must be said about the tragic yet beautiful romance of celestial beings: the people of the World do not know the relationship of their Sun and their Moon. Their love remains a secret, wonderful affair.  
~End~


End file.
